


Master of fear

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Series: Batman [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - Fandom, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DC - Fandom, Scarecrow - Fandom
Genre: Arkham, Arkham Asylum, Comics, Dark Agenda, Dark Past, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Game version, Gotham University, Intensive treatment, Love Confessions, Love Story, Needles, Phobias, Psychological Torture, Scarecrow - Freeform, Therapy, Torture, Turning bad, comic version, master of fear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Jonathan Crane was the professor of psychology at Gotham University, obsessed with the need to conquer fear, he teaches his students about various different phobia's and the different aspects of fear.Lauren Dixon, the daughter of a mob leader who owns Dixon docks in Gotham city, attends Professor Cranes Phobia sessions and due to her shaky past, sees him as her councillor. What will happen when the scarecrow comes around?





	1. Fear class

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Jonathan Crane and Scarecrow and I wanted to do something else to do with him.

Dixon Docks, it was a area just on the outside of Chinatown. It was owned by my family, it was where we did all our illegal businesses with The Penguin.

I was...what do you call them nowadays? A child prodigy. I, as well as my brother and sister were in line to take over the family's illegal business but I declined, I wanted to pursue psychology, study the mind. I left the criminal business to my siblings.

My brother and sister were older than me, my sister a whore, my brother a ex solider, both had families of their own. I despised my sister and her fiancé with a burning passion. I loved my brother and his family with all my heart.

I sat in the empty cafeteria with two close friends of mine, Chloe Taylor and Abby Yates. It was near the end of the day and I had my final class in a few minutes.

Chloe was around my height, long black hair and chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing a band shirt with a leather jacket and black skinny jeans with leather boots. Her makeup was lightly applied with black lipstick.

Abby was shorter than the pair of us with long light brown hair, almost blonde and bluey green eyes. She was wearing a blue vest top with light blue skinny jeans and converse trainers, her makeup was neutral with lipgloss.

I myself had long black hair, it was dyed with bright blue eyes. I was wearing a black vest top with leather skin tight pants and leather boots. My makeup was literally just eyeliner and mascara.

"You look exhausted."Abby points out to me.

"I am."I breath out heavily.

"And it's only the first day."Chloe points out to me.

"It's not university. It's...family."I explain to the pair.

"Hey Lauren!"A familiar, unwanted person called over to me.

My long dark brown haired sister, Leanne made her way over to us. Her chocolate brown eyes looking down at me.

"Remember, dad wants you to pick up that stuff tonight. Don't fuck up this time okay?"Leanne growls out to me.

"Why can't you do it? Or James. I'm going to have loads of work to do plus on top of that I have counselling after I finish tonight."I try to reason with her.

Chloe and Abby watched the conflict with confusion filled eyes. Chloe, being my best friend knew of the hatred between me and my older sister but the business was new.

"Me and James both have families to take care of. Dad asked for you to do it because...Oswald."Leanne tried to cover herself slightly due to Chloe and Abby being present."Seems to like you."

I couldn't help myself from scoffing at her, she was trying to cover herself and act like she actually gave a damn.

"Well maybe you should've thought about your family when you got involved with the family business. Don't try to act like a mother now, you've had seven years to do that sister."I manage to get out to Leanne through gritted teeth.

"How dare you--"

Her words were cut off by the loud sounding of the bell, much to her dismay.

"Now if you don't mind, I have class to attend."I bite out to my sister.

I stand up and grab my bag whilst saying goodbye to my friends. My friends did a different course to me, they both did zoology.

I walked into the giant, old looking room that for some reason reminded me of a colosseum and I moved to sit at the front of the classroom, the tutor wasn't here yet.

Many people knew of my family's business, some even feared us, which was probably why I was getting strange looks from the other students. Fear was a funny thing.

Suddenly, a man walked into the classroom. He had messy mousy brown hair, bright blue eyes with glasses covering them and he wore a cheap looking brown suit with a black tie. He had full luscious lips and was extremely skinny, almost anorexic. He looked extremely intelligent and despite his feeble form, attractive.

"Hello class...well those of you that have turned up."The man commented to the class.

My blue eyes flicked around the room, noticing that there were only a few people actually sat in the room.

"I'm Professor Crane, I'll be teaching you about Phobias and the different aspects of fear."The professor informs us all.

He started writing the title on the chalk board which I quickly noted down in my book, I was happy. Phobia's were my strong point.

"Now, who can tell me exactly what a phobia is?"Professor Crane questions his students.

The class was silent, nobody raised a hand, nobody spoke. Nothing. Dull-witted idiots.

I slowly raised my hand to the professor. The professor's blue eyes landed on me and he gestured for me to speak.

"It's a extreme or irrational fear towards a certain object, situation or feeling."I confidently answer.

The whole class stared at me as well as the professor who seemed to have a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Very good, miss?"The professor curiously questions me.

"Lauren Dixon."I answer him honestly.

"Well, as Lauren has just explained. A phobia is a fear or aversion of something but is fear real?"Crane asks us this rhetorical question.

He starts to pace up and down the classroom before he finally leaned at his desk.

"When I was a child I learned a important lesson. It was a defining moment, the object that shaped my very being. Two of the most powerful forces on this earth. Fear and control. Fear can be controlled."Crane pointed out to us in a talented manner.

The class seemed bored whereas I had never been more intrigued, I was so interested. How could one control fear?

"Fear is the greatest power all. If you can control fear, you can do anything. Phobia's prevent that. Who here has a fear?"Crane questions his class.

A number of people raised their hands in the class, mostly girls. Professor Crane pointed to blonde girl at the back of the class.

"I'm afraid of putting on weight and getting fat."The girl confesses to Crane.

I couldn't help but scoff slightly and roll my eyes to myself.

"Well child, that would be--"Crane starts off.

"Pocrescophobia."I speak up from my place at the front of the class.

Professor Cranes eyes widened slightly and he whipped his body round to look at me.

"Did you just say Pocrescophobia?"Crane questions me in a shocked manner.

"Yeah..."I mutter out confused by the situation.

"You were correct...Anyway, fear is nothing more than a concept of our minds. It's something we've created to show us where the edge is, to warn us of dangers that may occur in the situation. Fear is a extraordinary part of our mind. It's almost like there's a door in our minds, it likes to lock away the deepest, darkest fears. The things we don't want to remember."Crane teaches us all.

After a few more notes about how phobia's can effect people's lives. The bell rang signalling the end of class and the end of the day.

Once the class had cleared, I looked over to Professor Crane and I moved over to his desk shyly.

"Professor?"I spoke up nervously.

"Ah Miss Dixon. You and I have a council session together."Professor Crane tells me.

"Wait...what? You're my councillor?"I manage to blurt out.

"Yes. I am and I must say, your intellect today around fear and phobia's impressed me. I feel you may be my best student yet."Crane flatters me.

I couldn't help but blush slightly but I quickly cleared my throat and shook my head.

"Thanks...shall we get this session out of the way then?"I sigh out heavily.


	2. Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren meets someone whilst out on business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying this, I love Jonathan Crane and I enjoying writing a story him.

"Now, is there any thing particular you'd like to discuss. Problems at home? Enemies? Anything that may be affecting you psychologically."Professor Crane questions me curiously.

"Now that you mention it. Yeah my sister."I mumble out angrily.

"Your sister? I was unaware that you had any siblings."Crane replies intrigued.

"Oh yeah, I have a brother and sister. My brothers fine but my sister...well there's no kind words to describe her let's just put it that way."I explain to my professor.

"I see. Now tell me, what is it that particularly enrages you about your sister? Jealously perhaps?"Crane continues curiously.

I couldn't help but laugh out slightly at his words, shaking my head at him quickly.

"No, no, I'm definitely not jealous of her. I just hate her, a lot. She constantly sets it as some sort of challenge to ruin my life."I answer professor Crane with a heavy sigh.

"Explain."Crane simply tells me.

His blue eyes were watching me intently. As I looked back into them I found them almost captivating and intimidating, my eyes quickly flicked back down to my lap.

"She set the bedroom curtains on fire when I was a baby. I was in the room in a crib while she left the curtains to burn away. There was a time where she lied and said I died in a car crash to get out of attending a club."I list out whilst feeling my rage build.

"You seem to hold a lot of anger inside towards your sister."Crane notes outloud.

"Do you blame me?"I question him with a soft laugh.

"I believe that you are the product of everything around you. You are the product of your future, only you can choose what happens next."Crane informs me.

I couldn't help but just stare at him for a moment, my eyes filled with intrigue. How did he come up with this stuff?

"What do you fear?"Crane suddenly asks me.

"Me? Nothing really. What about you?"I honestly answer him.

"Nothing."Crane bluntly answers me."Without fear, life is meaningless."

"Do you really believe that?"I question him curiously.

"I do."Crane replies honestly."That will be all for this session. I will see you tomorrow."

I stood up and took my leave, he watched me intently as I left the class, a dark look seemed to fill his features. There was something about him, something he was hiding.

Instead of going straight home I made my way to the designated meeting area, meeting with one of my dads men, Butch.

"Hey Butch."I greeted in a sweetened tone of voice.

"Hey darling. How's your day been?"Butch politely asks me.

We'd started moving to where The Penguin

"It's been alright to be honest."I answer casually.

"Well, well! It's good to see you again love."The familiar criminal overlord's voice spoke up.

"Oswald. It's good to see you."I cheerfully exclaim but speak in a more professional tone of voice."How's business?"

"This and that with the bat these days. There's some new guy rumoured to be on the streets. He's bad for business, you understand love?"Penguin explains to me.

"Let me guess Ozzy, you want me to listen around and see if I can hear anything."I innocently reply with a soft smile.

"You know the drill darling."Penguin replies with a smug look.

"As do you. I'm here to collect not negotiate."My words were more sterner.

Penguins lips curved up into a smirk and he placed his cigar and gestured for his men to hand over the gear.

"This is why I enjoy our little chats, all business and mucking around."Penguin comments plainly.

Penguins men hands the heavy crates over to Butch and his goons and I wave to Butch to check them first.

"Aw, no trust anymore?"Penguin teases out to me.

"You can never fully trust in this sort of business. One can never be too sure Cobblepot."I state out to him bluntly.

"I could use a girl like you in my establishment. How much love? How much to have you on my pay grade?"Penguin attempts to flatter.

"I'm not for sale."I state out with a soft laugh.

"Aw, come on dear?"Penguin presses.

"No. I'm one girl business Ozzie."I respond in a gentle voice.

"You're a good talker but how are you out on the field."Penguin curiously questions me.

His question caused the goons who'd finished searching the crates to look up and be on guard.

"That my dear Penguin, is something you'll never want to find out."I state out to him in a darkened tone of voice.

"The stuff is all in check ma'am."Butch calls over to me.

"Alright boys. It was a pleasure doing business again Cobblepot."I comment in a neutral tone of voice.

"As it was on this end love."Penguin replies in his strong London accent.

I turned around and made my way to the goons cars with the boys and they drove me down to Dixon docks.

I was greeted by Connor, one of my dads main men at the doors.

"Open up Con."I command in a stern tone of voice.

"Hello to you too Lauren."Connor teases out playfully.

  
Connor opened the door with a smug smirk and I gesture for the boys to follow me in with the crates. I was greeted by my sister sat at one of the desks, doing nothing.

"Sister, I see you aren't as busy as you made yourself out to be."I growled out to my older sister.

Leanne smirked at me before she looked to the office door where my father sat.

"Sir, your daughter is back."Connor called over to the office.

It wasn't long before my dad came out and grinned widely at the sight before him before he rushed down to hug me.

"Did he give you any problems?"My dad questions me in a worried tone of voice.

"None as usual."I reassure him calmly.

"Good. Once again, he kept up his end of the bargain thanks to you."My dad praises me.

I smirked up at him mischievously before he looked down at me with a serious gaze.

"Your brothers in trouble. Batman again. I'd send Leanne after them but you know how she can be. She's easily swayed."My dad whispers down to me.

"Where is James?"I whisper back to him with no hesitation.

"Burnley district warehouse."He whispers back trustingly.

"I'm on it."I reassure him quickly.

I quickly climbed into one of our vans with the goons and whilst traveling, tied my hair back into a tight ponytail. I painted my lips black and placed a black eye mask over my eyes to hide my identity. I brought my metal baseball bat and duel revolvers.

Once we pulled up, I walked in, revolvers in holsters and my baseball bat resting on my shoulders. I found my brother beaten and tied up to a pole, completely unguarded.

"Batman just left him here, ha what a idiot!"One of my goons called out.

"Don't get cocky bozo. He's smarter than this, stay vigilant."I lectured the goon.

"Smart move girl."A unfamiliar, almost demonic sounding voice calls out to me.

I turned to see a tall slim man dressed as a scarecrow come from the shadows. His outfit was torn and ripped tatty brown fabric with needles for fingers on one hand. His face was a stitched up scarecrow mask covered by a tattered brown hood with bright yellow eyes, his whole appearance was intimidating.

"Who the hell is this guy?"One of my men called out in a fear filled tone of voice.

"Hello Lauren. No need to fear me."The man chuckled out darkly to me.

A wave of shock flew through me at the fact he knew my name, this man had done his research before targeting my family.

"Do I look like I'm shaking in my boots to you?"I comment back carelessly.

"You may not be but your brother certainly is."The man casually states to me.

My eyes glanced down to my brother who seemed to be shaking in terror, my heart broke slightly at the sight of him.

"Thrilling isn't it? How fear consumes you. Thantophobia."The man mocks out to me.

"The fear of losing someone you love."I mumble out to myself."Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"That is the very good question. _Do_ you _know_ me?"He emphasises the do and know.

"Don't play with me."I growl out to the man.

"I can assure you, I'm not playing with you. I'm studying you."The man bluntly states.

"Who the hell are you?"I bite out impatiently.

"The Scarecrow."He chuckles out darkly.

"This guy belongs in Arkham Lauren. He's insane, let's just go."One of my men calls out.

"He's not insane."I point out to them all.

Scarecrow tilts his head at me. I'd clearly caught his interest.

"The guys dressed as a fricking scarecrow."The same goon calls back.

"That doesn't mean anything. He's intellectually stimulated. He's clearly a master chemist and if he was insane he wouldn't be able to stay as focused as he is now. He's not insane he's just evil."I call back to my goon.

"A good test subject you are indeed."The man chuckles out to me.

"The Riddlers some master intellect and look at that guy."Another one of my goons call.

"Listen bozo, there a huge difference. The Riddler has a compulsive need for attention and is a huge narcissist."I angrily bite out the my henchmen."Cleary none of you are psychologically trained."

"Your brothers mind is probably breaking apart as we speak. You best be leaving and getting him treated if you wish to keep him out of Arkham."Scarecrow tells me in a menacing tone of voice.

"Butch, deal with him."I call to Butch.

Butch rushes over to help my brother out while I continue to have a stare off with this scarecrow.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just end you now."I whisper out darkly to the scarecrow dressed man.

I stepped closer to him, my baseball bag still resting on my shoulders. My blue eyes gazed into the glowing golden orbs fearlessly.

"Such emotionless eyes Lauren, tell me, what psychological damage must you have suffered in your past to make you this way?"Scarecrow comments completely off subject.

His needle gloved hand raised up to trail down my pale complexed cheek.

"I could ask you the same question about the scarecrow get up."I sassily comment back.

"As touching as I find this, I'm afraid I'm going to have to break this up."A familiar vigilante mocks out.

Both of us turned to look at the young man dressed in a blue and black suit with jet black hair and a black eye mask.

"Bat knight!"I blurt out sarcastically.

"Actually it's Nightwing hot stuff."Nightwing remarks back.

He pulls out his two batons and runs at the pair of us.

I twirled my baseball bat in my hand and readied myself for him. Once he lunged at me with his batons, I got one revolver out and fired at him whilst using the baseball bat in my other hand to avoid being hit with his batons.

"This is how you treat a lady?"I cockily remark once I block his attacks.

"You seem like the type of girl who likes it rough."Nightwing quickly remarks back.

Suddenly, scarecrow jumps in fighting, he was doing a mixture of martial arts mixed with dancing.

"Well, I didn't expect that."I couldn't help but laugh out softly.

"I can take you both on."Nightwing cockily bites out to us both.

"Can you though? I mean I'm quite a lot to handle sweetie."I comment out with a soft laugh.

Scarecrow injects his needles into nightwing and I watch as the masked vigilante falls to his knees, batting away things that weren't there.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday."I laugh out softly.

I approach the hallucinating nightwing and twirl my baseball bat around in my hand.

"Batter up."I yell cockily.

I smash the metal bat into the young vigilante's face and watch as he falls to the floor unconscious.

"The bat will be here soon."Scarecrow comments, mostly to himself.

"Yup! I've gotta dash my masked accomplice. You know? I gotta help my brother out because of your weird toxins."I comment out in a sassy attitude.

The man laughs darkly to himself before he starts wondering away into the shadows.

"I have a feeling I'll see you soon Scarecrow."I mutter out as I watch him leave.

"Sooner than you think."I hear him reply from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more.


	3. Thanatophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension starts to grow :) Text--  
> Lauren-- Bold  
> Jonathan-- Italic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been working on other things, enjoy!

"Once again, you look exhausted."Abby comments plainly.

I was resting my head on my hand with my black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and my makeup done lightly. I was sporting light blue skinny jeans and a brown crop top with frilled sleeves and a black leather biker jacket with a brown fur collar over the top.

"Yeah I had a late night."I mutter out, clearly exhausted.

"Family business again? You didn't even come back to the dorm last night."Chloe questions due to her mental note.

"As I said...I had a late night."I yawn out to Chloe in reply.

"Very late...have you even been to bed?"Abby quickly questions me with worry filled features.

"I sure hope she has. I've prepared quite a bit of work for her."A familiar voice spoke up from beside our table.

My blue eyes flicked up to meet my psychology tutor's blue eyes, his brown hair was slightly dangling over his glasses. My friends were both struck with confusion at the sight of the man.

"I'm sure I'll be able to stay awake for more of your interesting psychological stories Professor."I sass out tiredly.

"I sure hope you can Miss Dixon. As I said yesterday, you're the best student I've had in a long time."Professor Crane flatters me once again.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself and avoid his gaze as I looked at the desk.

"Which reminds me."He suddenly pops up.

Chloe and Abby watched the scene unfold before them. They watched as he wrote something down on a sticky note before he held it out for me to take.

"What's this?"I questions as I hesitantly took the note.

"I may be busy tonight and I may not be able to attend our council session. Just text that number if you have any questions."Professor Crane tells me.

He doesn't wait for me to answer and he walks off suddenly. My eyes flickered down to the number and then over to my friends.

"Did he just give you his phone number?"Chloe questions in a intrigue filled tone of voice.

"Isn't that against the rules?"Abby kills the mood with the question.

"Yeah he did."I answer Chloe and ignore Abby's statement."I actually won't be able to go to the council session tonight anyway. I'm busy."

"Again? What is your family business?"Abby pried slightly.

"None of your business that's for sure."I bite out in reply.

"I thought you were staying out of your family business because you wanted to pursue psychology."Chloe brings up.

"I was staying out of it but some complications have come up that they need my help with."I explain to her.

Suddenly a idea strings to mind and I quickly stand up and head towards the building my course operates without saying a word to my friends.

I ran up the stairs to the building on my phone, clearly not paying attention when I bump into someone's firm chest.

"Be careful there Miss Dixon."A familiar deep voice tells me.

My blue eyes flicked up to meet the glimmering blue eyes that were covered by glass of glasses.

"Oh I'm sorry Professor Crane...I was just looking for you."I mutter out shyly.

"Oh? And what exactly is it that I can help you with."Crane's voice was smooth yet casual.

I gulped slightly at how close we were stood together. I didn't realise that Chloe and Abby were watching us from the distance.

"Do you know chemistry?"I mumbled out slightly.

"You shouldn't mumble Lauren. It's not very professional."His tutor side comes out.

"Do you know chemistry?"I repeat my question in a clearer tone of voice.

"Yes. I do know chemistry. Why are you asking?"Professor Crane answers honestly.

"Can you teach me?"I question him shyly.

I didn't see the ghost of a smirk that made its way onto his features. I didn't know what ideas were filling his mind.

"I can't due to the law against students and tutors but..."He seems to be thinking to himself for a few moments."If you keep quiet. I'll gladly teach you outside of university."

Our blue eyes locked for a few moments and I couldn't help but realise how attractive he was and how much emotions his eyes carried. What mysteries filled them.

"When can we start?"I suddenly found myself asking him.

"Later tonight. Now if you don't mind. We are both late for my class."Professor Crane informs us both as he glances at his watch.

He placed his hand on my back and gestured to the building. We both walked in together, earning a few looks from other students.

Once I took my seat in that colosseum of a room, I sat and waited patiently for Professor Crane to start his lesson on fear and phobias again.

"Now, the phobia I'm going to start us all with is one found in a lot of people. Thanatophobia."Crane spoke up loudly for the class to hear.

My eyes widened and I slowly raised my gaze to look at my tutor who was writing on the chalk board.

"Can anyone tell me what it means?"Crane spoke up whilst turning around to face his class.

I slowly sunk in my seat at the memories of that...well man I came across last night and the small connection we shared.

"Nobody? Surely you'll know Miss Dixon. You seem to be a expert in this type of field."Crane smirks out to me.

"It's...Death anxiety. The fear of losing someone you love."I manage to get out despite my slight psychological torment I was having.

"Very good. As always, you are right."Professor flattered me once again.

The rest of the lesson was pretty slow, it was mostly talking about the signs of having Thanatophobia and the effects it could have on your life.

After everyone else had left I moved up to Professor Crane's desk slowly and waited for him to register that I was there.

"What can I help you with now Miss Dixon?"Professor Crane questioned me curiously.

"I just came to tell you that I have a doctors appointment. I won't be able to make the council session."I lie talentedly.

"Oh, that is perfectly fine. As I said earlier, I have a meeting anyway. I hope your appointment isn't anything serious."Professor Crane empathises.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you at our chemistry session."I assure him quickly.

I turn and take my leave and head down to Dixon Docks to be greeted by my mother and father.

"Thank god you're back. Are you okay?"My Mum freaked out, checking me over.

"I'm fine. Tired but fine. What's going on?"I questioned my parents, worried.

"We heard about your run in with that Scarecrow freak. We hadn't heard from you all night."My dad explains to me, panicked.

"Oh him. He wasn't that bad. He actually stopped me from getting apprehended by Nightwing."I inform my parents casually."Leanne saw me at college, didn't she tell you I was okay?"

My parents both stared at me blankly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes dramatically.

"What am I saying? Of course she didn't."I mumble out mostly to myself.

"Your brothers being seen by Doctor Hugo Strange."My Mum informs me.

My eyes quickly widen at the news of that but I just roll them again.

"That nutcase? Seriously? Well I guess he's better than no one, plus he is a scientist and psychologist. He'll probably be able to break down the compound."I mutter out to myself.

"They're through there if you want to see them."My dad gestured to the door as he speaks.

I don't even question them and I head straight into the room my brother was being held in. I was greeted by a bold man with a black beard and odd looking glasses. He was in the traditional all white scientist outfit.

"Doctor Strange. Tell me something interesting."I practically order in a commanding tone of voice.

"My, my...are you interesting for your age?"The doctor smirks out at me.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"I growl out to him.

"Right. Of course. Well, your brother seems to be showing signs of a large amount psychological trauma from this toxin. He seems to be seeing the thing he fears the most every where he looks, every waking minute."Hugo informs me whilst looking him over.

"And the compound?"I continued to press him for information.

"Even with my intellect in science I can't seem to break down the compound. Whoever created this toxin seems to be a master chemist."Hugo explains to me with furrowed features.

"Thanks. You basically just told me what I already knew."I sass out with a heavy sigh."Give me your notes on the compound. I know someone who might know how to make a antidote."

Hugo reluctantly handed over the notes, watching me with intrigued features.

I took the notes and pulled out my phone as well as the sticky note Professor Crane gave me as I left the room.

**Professor Crane, I have to talk to you. It's chemistry based.**

_I'm free whenever you want._

**How good at chemistry are you?**

_Well, let's just say, if I can't teach you chemistry then nobody can._

**So you're like the best of the best?**

_Yes. Your words not mine._

**Where should I meet you?**

_There's a really terrible diner a few blocks away from the university. The type the drunken slacker students go after their nights out._

**Yeah I know the place you're talking about. Abby's told me about it, her and her well...friends? I don't know what they are. They all go there.**

_I'll see you there. I'll head there now and work on some paper work while I wait for you._

**Thanks Professor. This means a lot that you'll do this for me.**

_It's fine and my names Jonathan. We're not in university now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comments for more!


	4. Philophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren spends some time with her Professor and has another encounter with Scarecrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this so much, you don't understand xD

** Chloe's POV **

"Trust me, I've known Lauren a hell of a lot longer than you. If there was something going on she'd tell me Abby."I defend my friend quickly.

"Oh come on. We both saw how close they both were earlier today. They're hiding something."Abby continues to mutter out.

"I don't care. It's none of our business. Stay out of it Abby."I warn her quickly.

"He is kinda good looking though."Abby mutters out, mostly to herself.

** Lauren's POV **

I walked into the olden styled diner, it was dirty and filled with old trampy looking people, I'm surprised health and safety haven't shut this place down.

My eyes quickly flicked around the room in search of my professor but before I had chance to fully search the place someone stood in front of me, a friend of my sisters, Ryan.

"Lauren, what is a pretty little thing like you doing in a filthy place like this?"He almost flirted out to me.

"Oh...Hi Ryan. It's university work."I explained in a anxious tone of voice.

He was tall, blonde and built like a brick. He had baby blue eyes and scruffy hair. He dressed in the typical jock style and he tended to bully people into getting things he wanted.

"I've got some university work that we could do together."He continues to drunkenly flirt out.

He stepped unnervingly close to me and my heart began to race, it was a slight feeling of Androphobia which was a fear of being overpowered by a man.

"Your drunk Ryan and you should know I wouldn't want to do anything like that. I'm not that type of girl."I try to calm him and reason with him.

He roughly grabbed me by my upper arm and pulled me close to his face, fear filled me in that moment. As powerful as I was, I couldn't bring myself to fight back. I'd froze.

"In the business you're in, you're not as pure as you act. I mean, look at your sister. There's got to be a hint of that in you somewhere."He growls out darkly against my lips.

I roughly pushed him, trying to get him off me but he wouldn't let go. It's Gotham, I'm pretty much doomed, nobody will intervene and help.

"I'm nothing like my sister."Was all I could muster in defence.

Someone else grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Ryan but this grip was more gentle.

"The girl said she's not interested."A familiar voice defended me.

My blue fear filled eyes glanced up to meet my professors serious filled eyes that were glaring at Ryan.

"And who exactly are you?"Ryan drunkenly slurred out to Jonathan.

"Someone who can make your life very difficult. I'm a master in psychology and what I've just witnessed is attempted rape. Now would you prefer to continue your sports course Ryan Lockwood or would you rather spend your time in jail? As a master of psychology I could easily make the second option convenient."Jonathan's voice was laced in authority. I'd never seen this side of him.

I stared up at him in awe as his intimidating superiority didn't once falter as he stared Ryan down.

"No sir I--"Ryan starts baffling excuses but Jonathan quickly cuts him off.

"You see as the college councillor I have access to quite a lot of the student portfolios and you, have phobia therapy with me. I know for a fact that you suffer with Carcerophobia, now you ending up in a jail cell would be quite a unfortunate turn of events for you. Wouldn't it?"

Jonathan was mentally torturing Ryan, Carcerophobia was the fear of going to jail. He was using his fear as manipulation...It was actually a clever tactic.

"I-"Ryan starts again but Jonathan once again cuts him off.

"Are you afraid now? Scared perhaps? Leave and never talk to Lauren again and I won't make your fears come true."

I watched in awe as Ryan quickly fled out of the diner without a word. My former professor turned to meet my gaze.

"And that Miss Dixon, is how you manipulate fear?"Jonathan whispers down to me.

I watched him closely for a few moments, it was incredible. Talented even. I wanted to learn more.

"Teach me."Was all I could breath out in amazement.

"Teach you?"Jonathan's interest seemed perked.

"Yes. Teach me how to manipulate fear. Please."I practically begged out.

Jonathan checked his watch before he looked at me once again, his eyes filled with wonder.

"Fine. Come with me."He agrees, seeming reluctant.

I followed him out of the diner and walked by his side down the streets towards the reservoir near the botanical gardens.

"What are we doing here?"I questioned him curiously.

"Watch."He orders me in a soft voice.

I watched him closely as he looked around for something and then I saw it...I saw him pick up a spider. I quickly tried to back away from him but he firmly grabbed my wrist and pulled me unnervingly close to his body.

"Don't be afraid."He whispers down to me.

I take a deep breath and keep my eyes on his, avoiding looking at the spider which he placed on my hand.

"Good..."He praises me with a soft smile.

My heart was racing and adrenaline was pumping quickly through my body. My eyes flicked down to look at the spider on my hand.

"Can you feel it? The adrenaline pumping through your veins?"Jonathan excitedly questions me.

"Yes."I confirm with a gentle smile on my lips.

"How does it feel?"He questions me, his features changing slightly.

"Amazing."I breath out softly.

Jonathan's features fill with a unfamiliar emotion and he gently takes my free hand in his and covers the hand with the spider in it as he starts to talk.

"Once you understand how to control your fear, you can use that power to your advantage. Fear makes people predictable but knowing other people's fears..."

He uses his hand to uncover my hand from the spider that had curled into a ball from fear, making my eyes glimmer in delight much to Jonathan's pleasure.

"Once you understand a persons greatest fear controlling them is easy."Jonathan finally finishes off.

"Fear..."I breath out to myself.

"Yes. Fear. A lesson I enjoy to teach personally is that there is nothing to fear but fear itself."Jonathan whispers down to me.

"I love it...I don't love many things but I love fear...I love this rush...It's all so...so..."I start freaking out slightly.

I back up away from Jonathan slightly and I drop the spider to the floor carelessly as I start to pace around due to the cooped up energy inside.

"Overwhelming."Crane finishes off for me.

"Yes! That! It's overwhelming!"I agree with him during my little rush.

Jonathan stands watching me with his hands linked behind his back, amusement clearly filling his features as I paced back and forth. I guessed that he enjoyed sharing what he got pleasure out of with someone else.

"As fun as this is...This isn't what you asked me here for. You wanted to learn chemistry."Jonathan points out to me suddenly.

"Oh yeah! Yeah I've had a little...well family issue and I was wondering if you knew what any of this meant."I spoke pretty quick due to the everlasting rush I had.

I quickly pulled out the notes that Doctor Strange had given to me and I handed them over to Jonathan. I watched as his eyes furrowed at the compound before him.

"Well this is some pretty complicated work."Jonathan points out to me.

"Yeah...That's what the doctor said but...well I could leave them with you and see if you could work them out. After all you said you were a expert."I point out to him.

"No. Please backtrack Miss Dixon. You called me the best of the best."Crane is quick to correct me.

"I hate it when you address me formally."I pout out like a child.

I didn't see the mischievous smirk on Jonathan's lips as he read the compound before him.

"I'll have to get these back to you. It's going to take some time to break it down."Jonathan explains to me.

"Well. I trust a person with your level of intellect can figure out a simple compound."I playfully comment out to him.

"I'll set it as a personal challenge."Jonathan informs me, determination filling his voice.

"Oh I have no doubt in that Professor."I smirk out to him.

Many would say we were flirting but I felt a strange connection to Jonathan Crane. I didn't fully understand it but it felt...it felt good.

"Then I best get home and get to work. I have quiet a lot of paper work to do."Jonathan informs me.

"I understand. I promised Chloe and Abby that I'd spend time with them tonight anyway."I reply to Jonathan in a soft voice.

"I'll see you in class."Jonathan tells me as he walks away.

"See you in class..."I call back to him, excited for tomorrow now.

I headed back to the diner to get a coffee and I sent Chloe a text telling her that I'd be back at the dorm soon. I saw Ryan again but he wouldn't even make eye contact with him. There was something about Jonathan, something that was intimidating and almost frightening.

Once I'd finished my coffee, I fasted up my biker leather jacket and folded my arms to try and get more warmth as I headed out into the cold, almost deserted Gotham streets. That's probably because nobody wants to run into the bat.

Soon enough I headed down the usual alley I took to get to my dorm quicker but something didn't feel right. Somebody was following me...I'd gotten a instinct for these things.

I froze and turned around, my eyes flicking around to try and catch sight of who was following me. My heart raced at about one hundred miles per hour and adrenaline pumped rapidly through my body.

A hand wrapped around my waist and held onto me tightly whilst a needle gloved hand grabbed my neck and tilted my head up so my ear was against this persons mouth.

"Boo!"The demonic sounding voice cackled down my ear.

"You again..."I breathed out nervously.

"Shh...shh...it's okay to be afraid."The scarecrow dressed person whispered down my ear.

"What do you want?"I mumbled out to him.

"Your Fear."He practically purrs down my ear.

"I'm not afraid of you."I whispered back to him carelessly."You may as well just jab those needles in my neck."

"Oh Lauren. You wouldn't want that."He cackles out softly."You may not be afraid of me but you are afraid of many things."

"So is everyone."I point out to him.

"But you specifically interest me. You're scared of yourself more than anything."He continues, his grip softening.

I slowly moved out of his grip and turned around to look at him, my eyes flicking up and down him curiously.

"How would you know what I'm afraid of? You don't even know me."I point out to him quickly, my voice raising slightly.

"I know you better than you think."This scarecrow points out to me quickly."You're afraid of being loved or being in love. The thought of it terrifies you because you've felt the pain of it being ripped away from your grasp so many times. Philophobia."

I stood before him, he wasn't wrong. I'd felt love, I'd felt the pain of that love being false, being used and all the promises of love being a lie. The memories of that pain caused my tears to well slightly.

"That's right..."Scarecrow continues, clearly pleased by my reaction.

"Yes. I am. So what? I promised myself that I'd never fall in love again anyway and I won't."Determination fills my voice as I raise it at him.

This scarecrow stands unnervingly close to me, his head tilts slightly at me as his needle gloved hand moves to gently trail down my cheek, it was a sensual move but I found myself rather entranced.

"Who are you?"I question suddenly.

"Fear."He replies darkly."The thing you love."

His words hit me straight in the heart and I felt my stomach drop slightly and almost like it was nothing, he disappeared into the dark, leaving me stunned and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos for more!


	5. You can't!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren meets someone new and has quite the day at University.

"Abby thinks there's something going on between you and your Psychology Professor."Chloe informs me in a honesty filled tone of voice. She never kept secrets from me.

Chloe had just met me outside my science class and she was heading with me to the cafeteria.

She was wearing a light blue vest top with black skinny jeans and her black hoodie tied around her waist. She had her black hair tied back and her chocolate brown eyes enhanced with black makeup.

I was wearing a chocolate brown cropped shirt with black skinny jeans and my in pigtails. My blue eyes were enhanced my chocolate brown eye shadow and black eyeliner.

"Yeah well you know what she's like. She always gets the wrong idea about things."I quickly dismiss the accusation Abby had made.

"So there's nothing going on?"Chloe questions me, double checking for clarification.

"Chloe, you know I've not wanted to date anyone since you know who."I quickly point out to her.

"Yeah that's what I thought."Chloe nods to herself, remembering."She said she thinks he's pretty hot though."

I didn't answer that reply but I felt a newfound anger brewing within me. It couldn't be jealously because I never got jealous but whatever it was, it was overwhelming.

Once we reached the cafeteria I noticed that Jonathan was sat on the other side of the cafeteria on his own, doing paper work but I followed Chloe and went to sit with Abby and her friend which I hated because she was one of those stereotypical fake girls, Rebekah.

"Oh hey, finally. Where have you guys been?"Abby blurts out quickly.

"Busy working my ass off."Chloe is quick to defend herself.

"Same here. I've been working about the chemical reactions that stimulate the mind. You?"I defend myself also.

"Oh me and Rebekah didn't bother going to class, we couldn't be bothered."Abby carelessly informs me and Chloe.

"Figures..."Me and Chloe both mutter in sync.

"Oh Lauren! I forgot to tell you something funny about your psychology tutor."Abby grips my interest and anger quickly.

Chloe's eyes are quick to flick between me and Abby, she could practically sense my newfound anger whenever Abby mentioned Jonathan like a animal could sense danger.

"What about him?"I questioned anyway, against my better judgment.

"Apparently he was a student here, studying the same course you are and all through school and university people called him scarecrow because of his lanky, frail, unfit frame and tatty clothes."Abby blurts out carelessly.

"Rumour has it that he gets a kick out of scaring people and things. He's such a weirdo."Rebekah adds on to what Abby had said, laughing along with her.

I felt a undefinable anger brewing deep within me. A anger that was slowly pushing me to smash both of these girls faces in their lunch tray.

"You know, you shouldn't be so quick to judge people when you don't actually know them."I quickly defend Jonathan.

"Ooo Abby, I think Lauren's got a thing for The Scarecrow."Abby's friend is quick to tease out.

"No. I don't. I like him as my tutor but that's it."I defend myself quickly.

"Aw Lauren, do you like scarecrow?"Abby continues to tease.

"Not in that way."I continue to defend myself.

"Lauren likes Scarecrow! Lauren likes scarecrow! Lauren likes scarecrow!"Abby and Rebekah chant out childishly.

Loads of heads turned to look at our table as the whole cafeteria heard the scenario taking place at our table.

"I didn't realise I'd gone back to kindergarten."Chloe mumbles out in the corner."Get a grip the pair of you."Chloe's quick to put Abby and Rebekah in their place.

"Well finally someone spoke the truth."I mumbled out to the pair.

I gazed over to the table where Jonathan was previously sat but he seemed to be gone. No doubt he heard what Abby and Rebekah had been saying and he'd got freaked out. Great.

"Lauren. May I have a word."A voice suddenly spoke from beside me causing me to jump slightly.

My eyes moved to meet my professors eyes. His eyes were filled with seriousness and that slightly intimidated me.

Abby and Rebekah stared at me with smirks on their lips whereas Chloe seemed nervous for me.

"Of course."I mumbled out quickly to him."Guys, I'll see you later. I'm going to go straight to class after this."

I stood up and followed him out of the cafeteria. Once we were outside Jonathan slowed down so that I could walk by his side.

"I looked into that compound you handed me."He starts off, not making eye contact at all.

My eyes flick up at him before they flick to look over the other tutors that seemed to be watching me and Crane intently.

"I'm going to guess you're going to tell me exactly the same as the doctor told me."I reply to him whilst scanning all the tutors.

"No. I've managed to break it down. I managed to create you a antidote last night once I was home. Considering it was a doctor that couldn't work out the compound, it was a antidote you were in need of. Which also explains your sudden interest in chemistry."Jonathan speaks in a almost emotionless tone of voice.

"Yes. It was. You have no idea how thankful I am."I couldn't help but breath out softly.

Jonathan's eyes flick down to meet mine once we were outside the psychology building. It looked like he was going to say something but he seemed to change his mind and head into the building instead.

Once we headed into class, I sat at my desk twisting my pen around in my fingers when someone through a paper ball at me. I looked up to see Rebekah at the back of the class.

I opened the paper note to see that it read something that made me scrunch the paper up in anger. It read."Fucking the tutor isn't going to help you pass."

"If you've got something to say Rebekah how about you say it to my face?"I raised my voice angrily.

A few pupils shrunk into their chairs, those were the ones that knew about my family. Jonathan's blue eyes flicked from the chalkboard that he was writing on to view my sudden outburst.

"I don't need to. You've read what I had to say."Rebekah calls back bravely.

"You don't want to say it to my face because you know I'll wipe the university floors with your...well I can't exactly say pretty face."I bit back aggressively.

"Touch me and you'll get kicked out of the university."She quickly chooses the cowards way out.

"Oh you're really brave aren't you? Listen here and listen well...As soon as we are out of this university I'm going to--"I was quickly cut off by Professor Crane.

"Lauren. Let's not say things we may regret in the future. Calm yourself and sit down. Rebekah, get out of my class if you're going to rile up my students that actually attend my classes and focus on their work."

I quickly took a deep breath and begrudgingly took my seat again. I knew Jonathan was only trying to save me from getting kicked out of the university, it was his way of telling me to think straight.

"Now, we have a inspector in class and I've chosen Stanton to read his paper on the minds perception."Professor Crane announces to the class.

Stanton seemed to shrink into his seat slightly but he soon motivated himself to get up in front of the class. Jonathan handed Stanton his paper that he'd written before he moved to sit at his desk.

I wasn't really listening much to Stanton's speech but my phone soon went off in my pocket. My eyes flicked to meet Jonathan's before they checked the inspectors who were on Stanton. I slowly pulled my phone out of my pocket to see a message from Jonathan.

Get ready for a surprise.

My eyes furrowed and I flicked my gaze up to look at Jonathan before I typed a reply.

What are you talking about?

"The senses are inert. It's the brains perception of its environment that triggers the fight or flight response."Stanton reads out to the class.

Jonathan walks across the class and shows the class what seems to be a gun. I felt adrenaline fly through my body at the sight, was that actually a gun?

"The eye may not discern this water pistol from a real gun but because I have told you that it's only a plastic toy your anxiety and fear mechanisms remain in check--"Stanton's soon cut off by Professor Crane.

"Hey, Stanton but what if it is a real gun?"

Crane aims the gun at Stanton and I felt my heart start racing, what was happening? Was this real?

"Mr.Crane what are you doing! STOP!"Stanton was weeping in fear.

The whole class was cowering in fear, I seemed to be the only one that was getting a rush from it all.

The inspector was rushing forward to try and stop Professor Crane.

The loud bang of the gun sounded and I quickly squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, not because he'd shot someone but because of the loudness of the gun. It was louder than I was used to because it was inside.

"Crane NO!"The inspector boomed.

That was the thing though. Stanton was okay. He was cowering in his boots but other than that he was completely unharmed.

"No need to be afraid Stanton. The bullets were merely blanks."Professor Crane finally breaks the silence.

"Professor Crane get to the office immediately."The inspector speaks up in a serious and warning tone of voice.

I watched with worry filled eyes as Professor Crane got practically escorted out of the room.

"Looks like your crazy boyfriend is going to get fired."Rebekah continued to mock from the back of the classroom.

"I swear to god you arrogant bitch if you don't shut that mouth of yours the next thing to come out of it will be your pearly white teeth."I growled out without even looking at her.

I quickly grabbed my bag and walked out of the class. I was heading towards the office, I wanted to find out what was going on.

I stopped once I got to the door and I was regretting what I was overhearing.

"Professor Jonathan Crane is a excellent psychology tutor. All of his students have gotten brilliant results throughout the terms but due to this unfortunate event we may have to dismiss him."I heard a man speak up over everyone.

I couldn't help myself, I quickly barged into the room confidently. They couldn't fire him.

"You can't! You can't fire him!"I spoke up loudly.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at me. Including Jonathan who seemed extremely surprised by the action.

"And who might you be?"The man questioned me in a almost bitter tone of voice.

"Who invited you in young lady!"Another fat one angrily bit out to me.

"She's one of my students."Jonathan spoke up for me.

"That's right! I'm one of his students and I'm telling you that you can't fire him! He's a amazing tutor, he's taught us all so much! You'd never be able to replace him and get someone to keep the grades as high as him."I speak up in defence of my professor.

"I agree but it's up to the faculty."The tutor who had been doing all the talking at the start took my side.

"Well. We've done our vote."The ruder one spoke up.

"Well, the vote is eight to none in favour of dismissal. However, in light of Mr.Cranes excellent record preceding this unfortunate event, I'm willing to consider clemency if any faculty member can come to his defence."The one that took my side speaks up.

The room falls silent and I found myself slowly come to the realisation in what was about to happen.

"Is there anyone who will argue the charges levelled against Mr.Crane? Professor Pigeon, you were the young mans mentor."The man who was on Jonathan's side pointed out.

This pigeon guy remained quiet. My eyes flicked to Jonathan before they scanned over the group of tutors.

"I hope you all suffer for this. This is a act of jealously. It's because he's better and smarter than any of you will ever be."I spoke up bitterly, earning strange looks from all the tutors.

Jonathan watched me closely but due to my behaviour, I had to be escorted out.

I waited outside, arms folded angrily and it wasn't long after before Jonathan was escorted out by the kind man from earlier who was apologising to him.

"I'm sorry. I tried to defend you."I spoke up to him.

"I know you did and I thank you for that."Jonathan spoke down to me.

He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a tube of some type of fluid. He holds it out for me to take, which I complied to.

"This is the antidote I told you about."Jonathan explains to me.

"Thank you once again."My voice was laced in appreciation.

"You don't have to worry about your grades. You are a very intellectually advanced girl. You remind me of myself which is why I've grown rather fond of you and as you can see, I'm not usually a people person."Jonathan's voice doesn't falter once when he speaks.

I couldn't help but smile shyly, causing me to look down to my feet. I didn't see the soft smile that shadowed his lips.

"And you don't have to worry about getting a job. A professor and master of Psychology and chemistry. Who wouldn't want to employ you?"I spoke up more confidently.

He takes a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I guess I best be on my way. Good luck with your future Miss Dixon."Jonathan speaks up, clearly unhappy about leaving.

"And good luck to you too Jonathan."I replied, clearly saddened by having to say goodbye.

Once he'd left I decided to take a trip down to the botanical gardens. It had been a place I'd been coming to frequently to study the carnivorous plants in the greenhouse. They intrigued me.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?"A feminine voice spoke up.

I turned to be met by a woman that looked like a scientist. She wore a lab coat with a green dress underneath. She had auburn hair that was tied back to keep out of her eyes which were covered by glasses.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm trespassing. I've just been coming here to study the carnivorous plants, they fascinate me..."I explained to the lady, hoping she'd understand.

"I see. Fascinating aren't they?"The woman spoke up, seemingly not minding.

"Yes, they are. I've always wanted some of my own."I explain to the lady.

"I love plants. They are like my babies. I prefer their company more than humans. They understand more as weird as it may sound."The woman confesses to me.

"That's not weird at all. I understand. I'm Lauren."I announce to her in a kind voice.

The woman smiles at me softly, appreciating my kindness towards her.

"I'm Doctor Pamala Isley."She introduces herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	6. A year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening a year later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been busy with some other fics

"And then just like that he was gone."Chloe finishes her story.

"So you met batman then?"I conclude in the end.

"Yeah I met batman."Chloe laughs out softly.

"I think Batman's overrated."Pamela speaks up clearly from the other side of the greenhouse.

Me and Chloe had been coming here all year helping Doctor Isley with tending the plants.

"Same but then again, I've always been more for the darker minded, I guess that's with growing up in Gotham."I reply to the pair.

"Anyway. You said you wanted my advice with something. What is it?"Pamela questions me as she walks to our side of the greenhouse.

"Well. I finished university with a A in my psychology and my tutors said that Arkham Asylum have been hiring the best students in psychology from Gotham University for years. The university asked me if I'd want to go and work there as a intern to give it a try and I said yes."I explain to Pamela and Chloe.

"I think you should. I mean it's the best place to go if you want to proceed down the psychiatric route."Pamela states her personal opinion.

"I don't know Lauren. You said you like darker minds but Arkham Asylum is home to some of the most notorious criminals."Chloe points out to me quickly.

"Which is why it would be a internship first. It's like a trial to see if it's my kind of thing."I explain to Chloe more throughly.

"Well it's your choice what you want to do. I'm just saying Arkham Asylum is dangerous."Chloe worriedly explains to me."Be careful."

"I will. My first days tomorrow anyway...Which reminds me, I need to go and get my things all sorted for tomorrow. I'll see you later."I quickly blurt out excitedly to Chloe and Pamela.

"See you tomorrow no doubt."I heard Chloe and Pamela say as I left the greenhouse.

As I was walking down the street I got the sudden feeling of being followed again but nobody was there. I hadn't seen that scarecrow thing for over a year but I'd still get that feeling that he was still here with me, lurking in the shadows.

I finally got back home, that's right. Home. It had been so long since I'd been staying at home instead of in the university dormitories that sleeping here just didn't feel right. It didn't feel safe.

I sat on my bed, legs crossed, staring into the darkness before there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"I called out softly.

"It's me."It was my brothers voice.

"Come in."I called once again.

My brother walked into my room, he was in a V neck red shirt and blue jeans. He had a grave expression and seemed reluctant to speak. I knew what that meant.

"What do they want me to do now?"I sighed out heavily.

"There's been some guy. He's been causing problems down at the docks."My brother informs me.

"Well I start my internship tomorrow. Can't you or Leanne deal with it?"I speak up, clearly annoyed.

"Well...That's the thing. By the reports from our men, they said it sounds like that guy from last year. The one that really messed me up."James mumbles out softly.

"That Scarecrow guy..."I sigh out heavily.

"Yeah...The guys said that he had a bit of a soft spot for you last time."James continues to press the subject."They said he was looking for you."

"Yeah, okay I get it. I'll get ready and go and check it out."I sigh out heavily.

"Thanks sis."James seemed sincere.

"Yeah don't mention it."I wave him off.

James leaves and I quickly dive up and pull on my leather jeans, dark brown crop top and knee high leather boots before I tie my hair tightly back, leaving a new strands down to frame my face.

My eyeshadow was done with a smokey eye effect with black eyeliner and mascara and my lips were painted black. After I'd done with the makeup I placed my black eye mask over my eyes and sighed at myself in the mirror.

I headed down to the docks, noticing how empty it was. My eyes furrowed in uncertainty at the situation.

"Alright. Come on out."I called out as I stood in the centre of the dock.

From the shadows a figure emerged, causing me to gulp as I once again looked into those golden orbs.

"You've been looking for me."I start off, acting fearless and cold."Well, I'm here. What do you want?"

"It's been a year. What happened in that year? What's turned you so cold? So full of fear."The demonic sounding voice almost mocked out to me.

"You called me out here for a psychiatric evaluation? Thanks but I'll pass."I sighed out heavily.

I tried to push myself by him but he roughly grabbed my upper arm and held me back.

"What are you so afraid of?"He whispered out to me.

His needled traced down my cheek and I shivered slightly at the cold and sharp metal.

"I'm not afraid. Not anymore."I confidently spoke up.

"Liar. It's okay to be afraid."He whispers out to me.

I roughly pushed him off me, my eyes burning with anger. I wouldn't let him walk over me like he did last year.

"Who are you and what do you want from me? I'm tired of these stupid games you've been playing with me! You either tell me what you want or I'm leaving."I angrily yelled in his face.

"There she is..."He seemed to purr out.

His face moved uncomfortably close to mine, his needles traced down my lip, entrancing me once again.

"There's the darkness...The mistress of fear."He continues to purr out down my ear.

"I'm not the mistress of fear."I confidently speak up.

"Then what are you?"He asks me, intrigue filling his voice.

"I'm what fear fantasies about."I purred back to him.

I pushed him away from me and I laughed at him before I shook my head at him.

"I'm not under your spell anymore. You are going to have to try harder than that."I growled out.

"Oh I will...In time."He laughs out demonically.

I watched as he vanished into the shadows again and I sighed out to myself.

Who was this guy and what does he want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	7. No way...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren starts her internship at Arkham Asylum

"Are you excited?"My mother asked me suddenly.

I'd gotten dressed into a white blouse with black trouser and tied my hair into a tight ponytail. My makeup was done with the usual eyeliner and mascara.

I was sat having a cup of tea with my mum before I left to start my internship at Arkham Asylum.

"A little bit. I'm mostly nervous."I confessed to her.

"You have no need to be nervous, this is what you're good at."My mum tries to reassure me.

"I have every need to be nervous. I'm going into a Asylum filled with Gotham's most notorious criminals."I reminded her.

My eyes flicked to look at the door once the dark haired, brown eyed goon walked in. He was wearing a dark green hoodie and blue jeans with converse trainers.

"That is true...Well. Connor will be dropping you off. You best get going, you don't want to be late."My mum says whilst gesturing to the goon in the doorway."Good luck."

I stood up grabbing my notebook and pen in the process before I walked towards the door where Connor was standing.

Connor led me outside to his posh Lincoln that was parked outside in the driveway.

"Going on style are we?"I chuckled out softly.

"Duh, Of course. Look who you're talking to here."Connor teases out playfully.

It didn't take long for me to arrive outside of the monstrous iron gates. I climbed out of the car and thanked Connor before I moved over to the buzzer and pressed it.

"Hello?"A woman's voice spoke through the speaker.

"Hi. My names Lauren Dixon, I'm starting a internship here, I've been sent from Gotham University."I spoke clearly and professionally into the speaker.

"Hold please."The female voice told me.

I waited outside the gates, holding my notepad to my chest for some kind of comfort in my nervous state.

Suddenly a buzz sounded and the iron gates began to slowly open up for me.

"Come through."The woman spoke through the speaker.

I hesitated slightly before I walked through the gates and made my way up the long, everlasting uphill road.

Once I'd reached the top I went through the front entrance and entered a lobby. The lobby was dull and pretty empty apart from the reception desk where a woman with curly black hair sat.

I slowly approached the desk and waited patiently for the woman to finish talking to her friend on the phone, eventually she begrudgingly put her friend on hold and looked to me.

"Can I help you?"Her tone had bitch written all over it.

"Yes. I'm the new intern here, Lauren Dixon."I told her, trying to bite my tongue from lashing at her.

"Wait there."She practically spat out as she picked up her phone.

I watched as she dialled a few numbers and waited for someone to answer whilst she observed her nails.

"Doctor Crane your new intern is here in the lobby. Can you come and collect her?"She finally spoke down the phone before immediately hanging up."Doctor Crane will be here for you in a moment."

My eyes widened at her words and I slowly turned around to move away from her desk and to lean back on a wall. That name couldn't just be a coincidence could it?

A few minutes later and the tall, dark brown haired man with piercing blue eyes that hid behind glasses came into the lobby leaving me with my jaw hanging open in shock.

"No way..."I breathed out in shock.

Doctor Crane smirked over at me before he held his hand out for me to shake which I slowly did.

"Hello Miss Dixon, you must be my new intern."He spoke to me almost like he already knew it would be me.

"That I am..."I finally managed to say.

"Well if you follow me, I'll show you around the Asylum and to your office."Crane tells me as he starts walking in the direction he's just come from.

I quickly get over my shock and start following him, I felt like I was back at university at the beginning of the year all over again.

He held the steel door open for me so that I could walk through and he lead me through the sterile corridors of the Asylum, his eyes would occasionally flick to look at me.

"This is the inmate cells. We have, Clayface, Calendarman, Two Face..."He goes on listing the infamous Villains that were staring me down like I was a slab of fresh meat."And of course, The Joker who's not currently here."

"Wow..."I breath out slightly. This job was seeming pretty cool so far.

He lead me further into the Asylum and we came to two offices next door to each other. One with Doctor Jonathan Crane written on it and the other with my name written on it.

"This is your office. I want to keep a close eye on you to make sure you're coping okay."Crane tells me as he holds the office door open for me.

I nodded at him before I walked into my office, the room was pretty plain with a small desk, a computer and a chair.

"Miss Dixon, why did you apply for this job?"Crane suddenly asks me as he enters the room and let's the door close behind him.

"It's Lauren. You know I hate it when you address me formally."I remind him quickly."You know psychiatry interests me."

"Yes I know but this job. It's not a easy job. It may frighten you. It's not particularly a job for a young woman such as yourself."Crane speaks up as he looks down at me.

"Yeah well, you know I'm not like most girls. Am I? And I like fear. Fear excites me."I tell him as I lean on my desk.

I watched as Jonathan closed in on me, a hand resting on either side of me. Trapping me between him and the desk I was leaning on. His piercing blue eyes look down into mine, never breaking contact. I couldn't help but gulp slightly.

"You...You always did have a very interesting mindset; Lauren. I always found it, captivating. You intrigue me, you always have. You're nothing like anything I've ever encountered before."Jonathan whispers out to me.

His cold hand moved to my neck before it trailed along my jawline and to my chin which he gripped slightly, lifting my lips close to his, it hurt a little but I was too mesmerised to speak up.

"I look forward to working with you again."He whispers to me, his breath tickling my lips.

He stood up and backed away from me, leaving me to gulp and try to regather myself.

"I'll be in my office if you need anything. Your first patients portfolio is on your desk."He spoke up like nothing had even happened.

I watched as he left my office. My heart was racing and I quickly shook my head, this had to be some weird dream right?

I took a seat in my chair, cleared my throat and opened up the file next to my computer.

"Edward Nigma aka The Riddler."I read out loud."Great."

I read through Edwards portfolio, I read about his childhood trauma, his life of bullying and family mistreatment. The way none of Arkham asylums psychiatrists could handle him and his behaviour. I was that in-zoned that I didn't even realise Jonathan had entered my office.

"Lauren."He spoke up, making me jump slightly.

I took the pen that I was chewing on out of my mouth and looked over at him, clearing my throat.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take this folder down the hall to Doctor Quinzel? Tell her that she's been granted permission to start conducting her therapy sessions when the Joker is returned back to Arkham."He instructs me.

"Okay. Yeah sure."I told him as I stood up from my seat.

I walked over to him and took the file from him, his cold hand stroked across my fingers as I took the file. My blue eyes flicked up to meet his intimidating yet hypnotic gaze and my heart hammered in my chest.

I watched as he stepped aside and let me past him. I walked past him and down the corridor, my thoughts going wild with stupid things. My feelings and hormones going haywire. I hated it.

I soon arrived at Doctor Harleen Quinzel's office and I gently knocked on the door.

A blonde haired and blue eyed woman wearing glasses, a red blouse and a black pencil skirt answered the door.

"Can I help you?"She asked me politely.

I held out the folder which she took for me before I explained myself.

"Doctor Crane told me to give you this. He said that your permission to conduct therapy sessions with The Joker has been granted."

"Finally!"She exclaims excitedly."Sorry, it's just. I've been trying to set up therapy sessions with the Joker for months."

"Why the Joker?"I couldn't help but ask her.

"Because I find him interesting, the things he does, the way his mind is. He interests me."Harleen explains to me.

"Right...I just think it's a little ironic with your name and his persona name...you know?"I point out to her with a soft laugh.

"What do you mean?"She asks me with confusion lacing her tone.

"Well...You know? Harleen Quinzel...Harlequin? The Joker is a jester and so is a Harlequin..."I explain to her.

"Oh..."She gasps out before shrugging."Oh well! Thank you for the file."

She closes the door and I just stand there wondering what just happened.


	8. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren meets her patient and starts to become suspicious of Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy, sorry.

It had been a weak since I'd started working here at Arkham and I'd studied Edward Nigma's file inside out. I believe that I could handle him.

I gently knocked on Doctor Cranes office door and waited patiently. He'd been acting strange in this week. He'd sneak in touches here and then and invade my personal space...the strange thing was that I actually enjoyed it.

What seemed strange was the reports of the inmates apparently seeing a scarecrow and being constantly  frightened. That made me think of that guy who kept pestering me. That made me think of what people in university used to say about Jonathan.

"Come in."He called out to me.

I opened the door and walked in, holding the patient file firmly against my chest as I met his crystal blue gaze

"Lauren, what can I help you with?"He asks me as he turns around in his chair.

"Jona--I mean...Doctor Crane, I was wondering if I could maybe organise a initial assessment with Edward Nigma. I've read his file repetitively and I'd much rather expression him for myself instead of just reading what's written down from his previous psychiatrists."I confidently spoke up, trying to sound professional.

Jonathan watched me with curious features, he looked like he was hiding something from me but I tried to ignore it.

"I'll send of to have Edward moved to a interview room for you. I have a few patients to tend to myself, you'll have to excuse me."He tells me in a serious tone of voice.

He quickly slipped something to his pocket and tried to walk past me but I quickly grabbed him by his arm.

"What are you hiding?"I whispered out to him, my voice slightly serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."Jonathan casually responds.

He once again tries to move past me, his gaze keep forward but I step in front of him, stopping him once again.

"Miss Dixon, could you please step aside."Jonathan tells me, obviously trying to keep his temper down.

"What's in your pocket?"I ask him in a more serious tone of voice.

"Medication."He bluntly tells me.

He stares down at me as I sighed out heavily and begrudgingly stepped aside from him and watched him walk away.

"What are you doing Jonathan..."I mumbled out to myself.

I watched as he walked down the halls of the Asylum and I suddenly felt uneasy, something was going on and I didn't like it.

I headed to the patient interview rooms whilst gulping slightly, I wasn't afraid or nervous of meeting Edward. I was scared and nervous about how Jonathan was being.

"Doctor Dixon...Your patient is in here."One of the guards hollers over to me.

"Okay. Thank you."I call back to him as I approach the door.

I opened the door to see the messy brown haired man strapped up in a restraint jacket and rocking slightly in his seat.

I noticed two orderlies stood by the door, guarding me and keeping a watchful eye on Nigma.

"You can leave. Psychiatric evaluations on a patient require questions. Those questions come under the doctor-patient confidentiality law."I spoke up professionally to the orderlies.

The men seemed hesitant but the turned around and left through the door, leaving me alone with Mr. Nigma.

I placed the tape recorder on the table in front of us and laid out my notes and Edwards file neatly before I clicked record.

"Patient interview one. Initial assessment and my own personal psychiatric evaluation. My name is Doctor Lauren Dixon and I am a new intern here at Arkham Asylum."I spoke up into the tape clearly."Hello Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello doctor. I wonder how long will you last with a superior such as myself."Edward confidently wits out.

"Now, Now Mr. Nigma. I wouldn't underestimate me, I'm a lot smarter than I appear."I challenge him back playfully.

Edwards eyes seem to light up at that and he seemed a lot more involved in the conversation than he was before.

"I've read your file Mr. Nigma. I've memorised the pages, inside and out. You've impressed me, your intellect levels are off the charts. Is that why you commit your crimes? To prove yourself better than others?"I ask him curiously, leaning forward in my seat with interest.

"The question you should be asking is, why should I answer a dull-minded, numbskull, muttonhead such as yourself?"Edward counters rudely.

"Okay fine...If I answer one of your riddles successfully, will you tell me what drives you to do the things you do?"I sigh out to him.

"Very well. Some will use me, while others will not. Some have remembered, while others have forgot. For profit or gain, I'm used expertly. I can't be picked off the ground or tossed into the sea. Only gained from patience and time, can you unravel my rhyme? What am I?"Edward cleverly makes up as he goes along.

I think for a few moments before a victorious smirk makes its way onto my lips.

"Knowledge. Some people are able to remember things whilst others will forget them. Some people use it to gain things whilst others use it to earn things and you can only gain it from being patient and concentrating."I answer with a soft smile on my lips."Will you tell me your reasons now?"

"Very good miss. Very well played but you've not yet finished the game. You see, being locked in here I'm never fully stimulated to my limit. The morons in here can't fathom out a simple children's riddle. I want you to ask me a riddle."Edward rambles out to me.

"Alright. I'm in. I'll play your little game Edward."I agree to his challenge.

Edward smirks to himself, enjoying the session already.

"When you need me, you must find me. When you find me, you no longer need me. I am given countless times a day, be it morning, noon or evening. What am I?"I make up as I go along.

"An answer!"Edward exclaims excitedly.

"Which is what I want from you."I point out to him.

Edward grins over at me, impressed by me, he tries to suffle forward in his seat slightly.

"Very well. You have proven yourself. Although I am still your intellectual superior, I enjoy your determination to my challenges. You are not as boring as my other apparent doctors. What is it you wish to know?"Edward almost compliments in his own way.

"What was it like growing up for you? You know, what was your life like before you became The Riddler."I change my question from the earlier one.

"Miserable. I grew up with my father who was a sport loving, ape of a brute. I constantly tried to work for my father's affections but I never got them all because I was too smart for his minuscule pea brain. After that, throughout school and university I was bullied for being smarter than everyone else. They called me a freak. Riddles were the only thing that actually made me happy. I opened up a puzzle booth. A game where people would pay to try and solve my own made puzzle, if they won they got money as a prize, if they failed I got money as a prize. Of course, they always failed."

I watched Edward as he spoke, there were no signs of him lying to me. He was being completely honest, it shocked me. All you had to do to get him to talk to you was to engage in his games.

"You deliberately set the puzzle so that there was no way the participants could win. Didn't you Edward?"I figure out quickly.

"Now, now Doctor. A true genius never reveals the answers."Edward smoothly recovers.

"What are you afraid of?"I asked him with a curious expression.

"Pardon?"Edward seemed genuinely confused by the question.

"What are you afraid of? Fear is a massive key in the psychology department. It can be a trigger, something that drives you to do the things you do. It could be what makes you who you are now."I explain more clearly to Edward.

Edward blinked a few times as he registered what I had said to him.

"You believe I am afraid Doctor? I, Edward Nigma?"Edward confidently spoke up finally.

"Yes Edward. From what I've read in your file and what you've just told me. You are afraid.  I believe that you may suffer from impostor syndrome. It's a psychological problem that high achieving individuals such as yourself can end up developing over time. It is simply all in the mind but it is a fear of being outsmarted. You believe that someone may prove that you aren't as competent or intelligent as know you are and that they may prove you to be a fraud, leaving you to believe your life meaningless as that's what you've built your life around. Your intellect."

Edward stared at me in a mixture of confusion, awe and shock. He was speechless to say the least.

"That will be all for today. This was merely a initial assessment. I will see you again in our next session but until then, I have something for you."I tell him as I open my folder to pull out the book.

"This is a puzzle book. It should keep you occupied and on your best behaviour until I can get you something a little more complicated, yes?"I raise a brow at Edward.

"Why thank you Doctor! But I can assure you that I will have solved them all by tonight."Edward declares to me.

"And I believe you, which is why I suggest you limit yourself. Doctors orders."I smile out to Nigma.

"Very well."Edward seemingly reluctantly agrees.

"Great. I will see next time Edward."I say as I stand myself up.

"As I, you Doctor."Edward responds charmingly.

I stop the recording and place it in Edwards file before I open the door and hand the book to one of the guards.

"Make sure you give him this in his cell and believe me, I'll know if you don't."My voice was warning, I knew how some of the staff could be here.

I headed back to my office but I paused once I got outside of Jonathan's, I gulped slightly before I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Crane."I spoke up confidently.

"Lauren. What can I help you with?"Jonathan speaks up without taking his eyes off his work.

"Here's my patient tape with Edward Nigma. He seems rather fond of me. I managed to get him to talk to me about his childhood....I even learned his fear."I played my words well, earning his interest.

Jonathan slowly looked up from his work and turned in his chair to meet my gaze, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I diagnosed Edward with Imposter syndrome."I continue on, earning intrigued looks from Jonathan.

"The fear of being outsmarted and proven inferior and a fraud."Jonathan nods to himself as he speaks."Excellent work Lauren. I'm impressed. I listen over the tape and assess your work. I suggest you get started on your paper work."

I nodded to him and smiled softly before I headed out of my room to get started.

I was going to find out what Jonathan was hiding from me...whether I like it or not may be a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more.


	9. Please don't!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren finds out who Jonathan really is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep chapter

I walked through the corridor of the Asylum whilst checking over my notes I'd written about Nigma. I stopped once I got outside Doctor Crane's office, I felt almost compelled to knock and that's exactly what I did.

Nothing...no answer.

"Oh Doctor Cranes dealing with some of his patients."A distinctive Brooklyn accent told me.

I turned around to be greeted by Doctor Harleen Quinzel, who stood in her red blouse, black skirt and white nurse jacket. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled with what you'd think was mischief from under her glasses.

"Oh thank you Doctor Quinzel...You seem happy, what's going on?"I asked her curiously.

"Oh, call me Harley, everyone does. The Jokers just been brought in so I get to start my therapy sessions with him today."Harleen explains to me with a wide smile on her lips."Batman brought in Some new girl, her files been left on your desk."

"Thanks Harley."I smile out to her as she walks away.

I walk into my office and notice that there is indeed a new patient file on my desk...it read Doctor Pamela Isly... I dropped the file on the table and covered my mouth.

"Pam..."I breathed out in shock once I saw her pictures.

Her skin was a light green shade with strange patterns on her skin and her hair was now rose red. What happened to her?

I needed to see her as soon as possible. I needed to find Doctor Crane and go over a meeting with him.

I rushed down the Asylum corridors, checking everywhere for Jonathan and eventually I found one of his patient rooms had a sign on the door saying do not disturb, screaming was erupting from the inside of the room.

I knocked on the door and when I didn't get a answer, I opened the door anyway, nearly breaking down at the sight in front of me.

There was a man...a patient to be exact, tied up and trembling in fear, screaming and trying to escape. Jonathan stood over him with needles in his hands and a smirk on his lips.

I let out a loud gasp and quickly covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming as tears streamed down my face.

Once Jonathan had noticed me in the doorway, his eyes widened and he quickly grabbed me, pulling me into the room and closing the door quickly behind me.

"It didn't have to be like this."Crane whispered out to me.

His hand clasped around my neck and I gasped for air but found my vision growing dark with blackness and then, I passed out.

I woke up on a bed...a strange bed...in a strange house. A dark house. The house was pretty messy with books lying around and a small chemistry set in the corner of the room.

I noticed a familiar looking costume hung over the armchair near the giant bookcase. I quickly sat up and realised that I was thankfully not tied up. I moved over to the costume and traced my fingers over the brown fabric first before I held it up in front of me, my hands shook before I dropped the costume once I realised who's it was...once I realised who's house I was in.

"No...no, no, no!"I cried out as I gripped my hair and shook my head.

I rushed towards the front door and desperately pulled at the door handle...locked. I was locked in.

I checked my pockets frantically but my phone was gone. He'd taken everything off me and left me locked away in his house.

Not a moment later, I heard the sound of the door unlocking and I quickly grabbed the closest book and launched it at no other than Jonathan Crane as he walked through the door.

"Ow!"He muttered out as he closed the door behind him.

His blue eyes turned to look at me, annoyance filling them as he leans down to pick up his book.

I flew at him, firing punches at him that he quickly blocked before he roughly grabbed my wrists.

"Don't make me regret not tying you up."He darkly comments out to me.

"You bastard! I trusted you!"I cried out softly in his grip."I trusted you and it was you all along that was mentally torturing me...You nearly killed my brother."

"You were never supposed to find out."He continues whilst roughly pushing me away from him.

I fell to the floor and looked up at him with tears in my eyes, feelings of betrayal, hurt and anger filled me.

"I should've listened to what people said about you in university. They called you scarecrow, they said that you used to enjoy scaring people. I should of realised then."I mutter out, mostly to myself.

Jonathan's eyes flicked over to me as he got something ready. I didn't know what but he was getting something ready.

"Look...Jonathan, I won't tell anyone about you just please.."I start off.

"Please what? Don't kill you?"Jonathan chuckles out darkly."I'm not going to kill you. It may feel like it but I'm not. I'm going to bring your darkest fears alive."

He then moved over to me with a syringe in his hands and I quickly tried to scurry across the floor away from him but he quickly grabbed me and pulled me back, quickly jabbing the needle into my neck, causing me to scream loudly.

I was afraid, very afraid and I didn't know what of. I fell down to the floor and backed up against the back of the couch, pulling my legs into my chest so that I was in a ball as I shook in fear.

Jonathan stood over me, watching my every feature with intensity. He kneeled down and gently stroked my hair out of my face which I flinched at.

"There's nothing to fear but fear itself..."I managed to whisper out to myself over and over again.

I took deep breathes and tried my best to ignore the things that were lingering around me. My gaze moved to look Jonathan deeply in the eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you."I managed to whisper out before I found myself coming light headed.

The last thing I saw was Jonathan's shock filled features before I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more.


	10. I knew you were something different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torture continues

My eyes flickered open and I was greeted by the same dark room that I'd unfortunately passed out in. It wasn't particularly clean with the mouldy ceiling and spider infested corners but it was neat furniture wise. Books were tidied away neatly and there wasn't a spec of dirt or dust on the floor or furniture. The kitchen was particularly immaculate almost as if someone had scrubbed away at it all night, determined to keep it sanitary.

Suddenly a bottle of water was waved in front of my face by the lanky, brown haired psychiatrist and ex professor.

"Drink."He practically orders me.

I couldn't help but scowl at him, all that love and admiration towards him had vanished and it was replaced with a distinctive hatred.

"No."I sternly replied.

"You're dehydrated."He states out to me.

"I don't care."I replied carelessly, my voice found it difficult to get the words out.

"Suit yourself."He simply replied as he left the bottle of water beside me on the bed and started walking away, across the room.

I tried to sit up only to realise that my arms were now tied together above my head and to the bed board. Great. I couldn't help the annoyed sigh that escaped my lips as I flopped back down onto my back.

"Don't take it personally. I tie up all of my test subjects as they tend to show signs of aggression but since you also have a tendency for holding grudges, you can understand my reasons."He spoke up from what sounded like near the kitchen area.

"Let. Me. Go."I ordered him in a stern voice, my voice slightly raspy.

I heard him sigh heavily in response from the kitchen. He didn't seem pleased with my behaviour.

"Now, you're a smart girl. You can understand why I can't agree to that."He called back from wherever he was.

"You can't keep me here, people will start to notice my absence and everybody knows that you were the last person I was searching for. The GCPD will come here, to you first."I state out as I stared blankly at the ceiling.

The room fell silent for a few moments until I heard the clicking of footsteps that sounded like they were nearing me, that's when Jonathan came back into view.

He grabbed a dining chair and pulled it up beside the bed, his blue eyes tracing over my features as he seemed to be scanning me for something.

"You're right, of course but I can't trust you. Not just yet."He muttered out with his eyes, locked onto mine.

I watched him as he spoke, his eyes that I used to love so much now seemed like they were dangerous. I no longer saw him as my talented, good looking, psychology tutor that was to be admired. No. I now saw him as a unpredictable and dangerous monster that was to be feared.

But not by me.

"A-Are..."I stopped in my tracks before gulping, my mouth was so dry."Are you going to kill me?"

"Now, why would I do that?"His voice was low and filled with amusement.

"Well, you said you can't trust me."I reply with a little more confidence.

"Just because I don't trust you yet, that doesn't that doesn't give me a reason to kill you."

His hands went to the bottle of water that was on the counter beside my head. He quickly unscrewed it and held it towards my lips.

"I suggest you open your mouth unless you want to drown."Jonathan growls out lowly.

I did as he said and allowed him to pour the liquid into my mouth, although his words and features were telling me something else, his touches and actions were gentle towards me. I didn't understand.

After he'd screwed the bottle back up and placed it back on the bedside table, I decided to try my luck with him.

"Jonathan..."I spoke up, my voice feeling a little better now but still sore from all the screaming.

His eyes met mine, shining through the glass of his glasses as he gave me his attention.

"My arms are really sore."I complain out to him."They're aching all over."

He let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses, he seemed tired or stressed.

"I know. I understand but I can't release you."His words were low as he watched the floor."Besides, I still have more testing to do."

It hurt. It really did hurt me to know that the one person that I looked up to and felt for could care so little about me and treat me like a toy.

I shook my head as a few tears escaped my eyes, my head fell back and I looked to the roof, almost as if it held answers.

"I trusted you. I cared about you. I admired you and all you do, if fact all you see me as is a fucking lab rat to experiment on."I spat out my venomous words in anger.

He didn't say anything to that, he just kept looking at the floor as he gritted his jaw to himself. He then stood up and walked away from my field of vision.

"That's right, walk away from me again. In fact, this time stay away from me, maybe then I won't have to put up this feeling of betrayal."I yelled out without even thinking.

I heard him banging things around in the distance before he finally came back into my vision again, this time holding a needle.

As he leaned towards me with the needle, I started kicking out at him, trying my hardest to get him away from me.

"STOP FIGHTING ME!"Jonathan finally boomed out.

"NO! I'll never stop fighting you. I will never stop hating you, for the rest of my life, I will fight you."I cry out to him.

He seemed to stop, his blue eyes staring down at me, filling with confusion more and more every second, at my words.

"I'll keep fighting you because I'm not afraid of you. These toxins, they're pointless. You don't scare me Jonathan Crane. No matter how much you hurt me or upset me, I'll never be afraid of you."

I watched as his features slowly formed into a frown for a moment, I thought that I'd actually got through to him but that statement was quickly scrapped when I felt the sharp pain in my neck.

The adrenaline of the fear flew through my system, intoxicating me. It felt different to last time, so much more different, it almost felt pleasurable in a sick and sadistic way. It was addictive.

I didn't even realise that my eyes were squeezed shut, focusing on the feelings more than the hallucinations.

Jonathan Cranes POV

Instead of letting her own fears control her like last time, I decided to take it up a notch and use The Scarecrow.

I watched as her body reacted to the toxins as I pulled the mask over my face and slowly untied her bindings, strange, she almost seemed to be enjoying it. Her breathing had quickened, her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands had quickly moved down and were now gripping hand full's of the bed sheets.

My needle, gloved covered hand moved to gently trace her now flushed red cheeks, quickly grasping her attention as her blue eyes flew open to look at me.

I didn't get the reaction I expected, instead of her being terrified of me like all of my other test subjects, she seemed to calm down at the sight of me.

Her trembling hand slowly reached out to gently cup my masked face, causing me to flinch back in shock.

This wasn't right.

Her other hand had moved to slowly take my needle covered hand into hers and once I'd gotten over my initial shock, I retracted it from her.

This isn't right. This isn't right at all.

I quickly fled from the room to escape this situation. This wasn't right.

Why am I now afraid?


	11. Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan Crane makes a risky decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, my muse on writing anything has been low.

"Your what?"I stuttered out, struggling to find my own words at what he'd just said.

"I'm letting you go."He repeated, his voice monotone.

"W-Why?"I question, confusion evident in my tone.

"Is that really relevant?"He bites out with darkened eyes.

I watched him stand up from beside the bed and walk off out of eyesight from me, I sat up, watching where he was going as best as I could without the restraints hurting me.

"Crane?"I called out, hearing a door close in the distance as a reply.

I'd been here for two weeks, he'd kept me well fed, locked me in the bathroom so that I could shower and use the toilet in private, He'd leave for work, return and repeat and for some reason he'd read to me at night. He'd stopped using his toxins on me after about a week, around the same time he'd stopped going to work and although I wasn't receiving the best treatment, it could be worse.

Leaving was going to be difficult and I'd found myself attracted to Jonathan again.

Must be Stockholm syndrome.

I overheard a dark chuckle emit from where I guessed the front room of Jonathan's house was.

"It must be something about doctors and psychiatrists."I overheard Jonathan say.

"What?"I called out as I gazed at the ceiling.

"Remember that silly little blonde doctor from Brooklyn? Doctor Harleen Quinzel?"Jonathan casually calls back.

It was almost like I wasn't being held captive in his house.

"What about her?"I called back to him.

"She went crazy over the Joker and ended up a patient in Arkham herself, she broke out in the earthquake last week. She's been causing some trouble for some of the other criminals in Gotham, she got The Penguin captured."

"I knew there was something wrong with her... poor Ozzy."I mutter out in reply.

The air then fell silent conversation wise, the only sounds that could be heard were rustling and footsteps.

"What happened to Pammy? I never actually found out."I called out to Jonathan.

Jonathan didn't break the silence, he didn't answer my question leaving me in my silent torture.

"Is anyone looking for me?"I questioned him once again.

He didn't answer me straight away. Just more rustling and footsteps as he continued working on whatever it was he was doing in the front room.

"Nobody is looking for you here that's for sure. Not unless batman gets suspicious."Crane finally replies.

"I'm pretty sure they'll get suspicious about me and you suddenly turning back up out of the blue together."

Jonathan let out one of those dark, low laughs that I really liked; in response to my statement as he came around the corner and back into my line of sight.

"You don't seriously think I'm THAT stupid, do you?"Jonathan asks me rhetorically.

"You know that I think you're far from stupid Jonathan."I state out immediately.

He moved to crouch beside me, his fingers slowly and tenderly rubbed over the blood red friction burns that had formed on my wrists from the rope that he still refused to remove.

"In answer to your silent questions, I'm not going back, just yet. The Asylum thinks I'm still on holiday for another week. I'll take you back tonight but as for me, I have some business to take care of."Jonathan informs me.

My blue eyes were hooked on his as I felt his tender touch trail down my arms slowly, moving down to my neck.

"But I warn you Lauren, betray my trust and I won't hesitate to kill you."His words were quiet, dark and low in tone."Do you understand?"

I slowly nodded at him in response, gulping noticeably as the back of his hand had reached my cheek which it was gently caressing. My noticeable gulps only fuelled his amusement.

"Good girl."He praised me."I best go and get things ready then."

I watched him as he stood up and took his leave back to the front room, I couldn't help but shake my head. I was going insane, this was becoming ridiculous.

Later that night I'd found my being heavily sedated and untied by the psychiatrist, clearly he didn't trust me enough to not attack him.

The journey home was strange, I was aware that I was traveling but I couldn't move due to whatever he'd drugged me with, I could feel everything but I'd been blindfolded so I couldn't see anything.

Soon enough, the car or van came to a stop and I felt the blind fold be removed from my face which Crane was lightly slapping in attempt to get me to come back around.

"Where am I?"I groggily mumbled out.

"You're home."Jonathan's soft voice reached my ears.

"Home?"

"Yes, home. Now come on. I haven't got time to waste."Crane quickly dismissed.

Even sitting up made my body feel like it was on fire, all of my limbs had this horrifying burning sensation and my head was banging like I was recovering from the worst hangover ever.

My hand hesitantly extended to take the door handle but I stopped in my tracks as Crane roughly grabbed my wrist.

"Remember what I said about betraying me Lauren..."Crane reminded me.

His voice made my eyes slowly avert to meet his stern, intimidating and threatening gaze.

"I'm not going to betray you."I mutter out softly, attempting to keep my voice low due to my head."Trust me."

"We'll see if I can trust you in a week."

"I'll miss you."

The words left my lips before I could even stop them, I had to take a moment to register what I'd just said myself.

Jonathan's hand which was firmly wrapped around my wrist, loosened at that. His eyes filled with confusion and a hint of something else, something which could be mistaken for fear.

He turned around to face the stirring wheel of the car, refusing to look at me for the time being.

"Go."

Is all he said.


	12. Adaptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren begins to suffer mentally as Jonathan's return to Gotham begins to near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes here may be a little depressing for some people who suffer with mental disorders themselves and for that, I apologise.
> 
> || Text Key: 
> 
> Lauren- Bold
> 
> Jonathan- Italic ||

Getting back to normal was going to take some work, I'd spend most of my days in a dazed, half conscious state, craving and almost pining for something...what exactly, I wasn't 100% sure.

My family were relieved by my return, I'd had to suffer through police interview after police interview, everyone trying to figure out what exactly had happened to me but, well, I kept my promise and kept my mouth shut. Jonathan's secret was safe with me.

It had nearly been a week since my return and I was extremely close to dropping my internship at Arkham, I was afraid...scrap that, I was terrified of what could happen when Jonathan returned from wherever he was.

"Your patient is here Doc."A voice spoke up, snapping me out of my daze."You sure you can handle him? Mr. Crane is still absent so he's not available for assistance if it is needed."

"I am fully aware of Doctor Cranes absence thank you very much but I'm more than capable of handling Mr. Tetch on my own."I responded without meeting the guards gaze, my voice was harsher than intended.

The guard who was currently stood in the doorway took a deep breath before he opened the door and allowed my patient in...only the patient I was expecting didn't enter the room.

It was The Scarecrow who entered the room.

My eyes widened in disbelief as the door closed firmly behind him, he wasn't restrained, his needle gloved fingers freely stretched out beside him as he took small, slow steps towards me.

My heart sank in my chest and I could literally feel the colour drain from my body at the mere sight of the burlap wearing man who had held me captive for all of those weeks.

"My, My, Miss Dixon, you look quite the fright."His dark voice finally rang out, breaking the eery silence.

His voice was enough to break me from my current trance and I quickly shot up from the interview chair and fled to the nearest corner of the room, letting my baby blue eyes search frantically for the guard who was previously in the room but to no avail, the guard had somehow vanished.

"What's the matter Lauren? _Are you afraid?_ "His voice caused my eyes to once again land on him and take in the fact that he was now a hell of a lot more closer than he was before.

"What do you want?"My frightened voice finally managed to whisper out as a few stray tears dampened my now colourless cheeks.

Invading my personal space seemed to be a thing of his and that's exactly what he was doing right now as he leaned forward, his gas mask covered mouth inches from my own and his glowing golden orbs staring deep into my own.

I instinctively gulped as one of his hands moved to press against the stone wall behind my head and his other moved to harshly grip at my chin, forcing me to focus my attention fully on him, the coldness of his needles causing all of my hairs to stand with goosebumps.

" _I want to know what you really fe-_ "

" ** _LAUREN WAKE UP!_** "

The voice made me shoot up, screaming out in complete and utter fear, causing someone near by to jump back, startled.

"Lauren, calm down..."A familiar female voice spoke up in an attempt of a reassuring voice."You were only dreaming."

Confusion quickly hit me as I found myself lay down in a bed, at home. I turned my head from my pillow and saw my best friend, her features clearly filled with concern as she stood over my bed, her own left a mess from where she'd clearly thrown her bed covers aside.

My eyes darted to the window, it was still night? How was it still night? That dream, it felt as though it would've lasted hours.

My heart rate was going crazy and I had a cold sweat coating my entire body from the evident fear that I'd been submitted to, I guess what had taken place with...him...had taken a bigger toll on my mind than I'd previously thought.

"You were crying and screaming in your sleep... are you okay?"Her concern filled voice questioned me.

"I...I..."For some unknown reason, forming words turned out to be quiet complicated."I'm fine."

"Fine? Screaming and crying in your sleep isn't exactly how I'd describe fine Lauren."Chloe stated her opinion and facts to me, worry evident on her features.

What could I say? My subversive tutor and current colleague kidnapped me and introduced me to a whole new world of fear and...well, as crazy as it sounds, I wouldn't consider it as torture since he did care for me in some matter. Well, either way I could just tell her that, but I can't because it's not true.

He didn't mean any harm.

Wait...Stockholm syndrome alert? No, don't be stupid. It's just, I understand Jonathan. I know that he'd never truly hurt me.

Noticing my lack of response to her words, Chloe moved herself to sit beside me once again, her care filled brown eyes watching me, noticing my almost fragile exterior as I continued my internal debate regarding my own mental state.

"What-"Chloe starts before pausing once again, noticing that my fear filled baby blue gaze had now whipped up to focus on her."What happened to you when you disappeared Lauren?"

That question. The one I'd been avoiding answering for the past week, she just had to ask it.

My mouth opened to respond to her; to let go and babble out all of the suffering I'd endured during my captivity in the undisclosed location, but instead no words left my mouth. The secrets remained hidden for only myself and Jonathan to be aware of, to continue their assault on my last remaining ropes of sanity. To continue their assault on Jonathan's non existent conscience.

"Better yet, where did you even go for two whole weeks? You left for work and we never saw you again for two /whole/ weeks. You didn't even take anything with you."

Her relentless questioning had caused me to begin wringing my own hands in an absent-minded manner, my gaze flickering to land on anything but her.

"I..."The words had begun to form but whether the truth would leave my lips or not was a whole other story."I went to stay with my friend...in metropolis."

"You...don't have friends in metropolis..."Her voice was laced with confidence, she'd known me for years and she could definitely tell if I was lying to her and avoiding the truth.

"They- They're old friends, people I'd lost conta-"

Before I could finish my blatant lie to my best friend, the lighting up and vibration of my phone on my bedside cabinet had caught my attention.

Noticing Chloe's hand reaching out to grab my phone, I quickly snatched it before she could pick it up herself, sure she was only grabbing it to pass it to me but due to my current mental state, I wasn't taking any chances.

Shock overcame my best friend, she couldn't even register the uncharacteristic behaviour that was radiating from me, she didn't understand what had happened.

I'd left work two weeks ago; a confident, fearless, rational, clear sighted woman. I'd returned broken, fearful, erratic and almost completely unresponsive towards the real world.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"Despite her words she'd managed to keep her calm composure not wanting to further towards my evident upset.

"I just...it's private."My voice, it was barely even a whisper.

Chloe's brown eyes focused on me, noticing my heavy breathing, fidgeted state and pleading eyes, I was pleading that she'd give up on this subject.

She'd give up trying to get me to discuss what had happened, I'd avoided mentioning Jonathan's name to her for a reason, I knew that she'd instantly know he had something to do with this, especially after the university rumours.

"Look...I've tried okay? I've tried to get through to you but you're basically unresponsive towards anything I ask you. Now, I've got a long day tomorrow so I'm going back to bed. I need sleep."

Despite her words, her eyes and body language told a completely different story, I knew that she wouldn't give up on this, she'd keep prying subtly to figure out just what had happened without facing the subject head on because that's exactly how her mind worked but for now, it was good enough for me.

I watched as she made her way back to her bed, throwing her covers over her as she climbed into the bed, her phone in hand, the screen lighting up the dark as mine had moments ago.

Speaking of my phone.

Glancing down at my phone screen, I noticed a text from a number that hadn't contacted me in years.

_Docks. -JC_

Glancing over to my best friend whom was currently inzoned in her phone, I sighed out, I couldn't sneak out, she'd definitely know something was wrong.

**I can't. - Lauren**

It didn't take long for the phone to notify me that my text had been seen and within moments it revealed the typing screen.

_You can and you will. -JC_

**Jonathan, I seriously can't. - Lauren**

_You either come to the docks or I come and pay your house a visit. - JC_

Before I even had chance to respond to his text, it had shown that he was still typing so I decided to wait a moment.

_And do recall what happened to your brother last time I wanted to gain your attention, I fixed that for you but if you continue to refuse my command...I believe you can imagine what I have in mind. -JC_

  
Recalling the event of that night was mental torture of its own, sure I'd managed to hide my true feelings towards what had taken place in the moment but witnessing my entire family and closest friend suffering in that same manner...I wouldn't be able to bare it.

**I get it. Fine. I'll come to the docks. - Lauren**

_Good girl. Incognito. -JC_

**Whatever. - Lauren**

Why am I still doing this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more and thank you for all the kind words towards this on here and Wattpad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy, leave comments and kudos for more!


End file.
